Promesa Final
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [SPOILER MANGA] Gon y Killua viven sus últimos momentos juntos, antes de que llegue lo inevitable. -Shonen ai- [Intento de Songfic]


Hola a todos (:  
Tengo que reconocer que salió 'muy rápido' xD La canción, es "Promesa Final", es del animé Mermelade Boy [debo aclarar: serie que ODIÉ *..sí, la vi. Una amiga me obligó._. a mí no me gusta el shojo :C *]. Y bueno, no me gusta esa serie, pero la interpretación de esta canción por parte de la señorita Jessica Toledo, me encanta ;w; ! Es muy triste u.u! Bueno, el punto es que, por azares del destino, escuché esta canción después de **mucho** tiempo…y no pude evitar pensar en estos dos! ;w; así que, para no alargarme tanto con esto (?), esta historia se basa en una de las perspectivas [EN UNA DE LAS MUCHAS QUE PUEDE HABER!] de la separación de Gon y Killua. No es mucho…pero no pude evitar escribir algo al respecto.  
He dicho!  
Gracias por darle oportunidad (:

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dices adiós, hay tanto dolor  
Quédate aquí, no te vayas de mí  
Nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así  
Quiero estar contigo un poco más._

Había vuelto de ver a Kite. Y a pesar de que aún se sentía incompetente, debía estar agradecido con todos sus amigos, sin ellos, no estaría con vida. Aún recordaba sus últimos momentos consciente en aquella ardua batalla.

.

_Su cuerpo se había desplomado, no podía ver con claridad. Sentía tanto dolor que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. No. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, lo más seguro era que se acercaba a su muerte. Entrecerró sus ojos, reviviendo imágenes al azar, como si recapitulara toda su vida._

_Su respiración se volvió pesada, no podría mantenerla por mucho tiempo más. Pero qué importaba: ya había vengado a Kite, por su propia cuenta._

‹‹_Después de todo…pude hacerlo, Kite›› Pensó, intentando sentirse algo más satisfecho. Cerró sus ojos un momento, mantenerlos abiertos era demasiado duro. Dio un último suspiro. El dolor pronto comenzaría a desvanecerse. Poco a poco, sintió como si se estuviera yendo a un lugar muy lejano, donde nunca antes había ido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos, o su familia. Mito-san, la abuela, Kurapika, Leorio y Killua instantáneamente llegaron a su mente. Una enorme tristeza lo invadió. Pero…ya era tarde. _

"_¡Gon!"_

_Qué extraño…podría jurar que oía a alguien más ahí. _

"_¡Gon!"_

_Volvió a oírlo. El dolor se hizo más agudo al momento de abrir sus ojos. Sólo podía ver la oscuridad del cielo. Se oían algunos pasos acercándose, mas no pudo voltear en su dirección. Pronto pudo verlo a él, a su mejor amigo, al único que estaría a su lado en ese tipo de situación._

−_Killua…−murmuró con esfuerzo. La felicidad le invadió de golpe, y sonrió como pudo. Sin embargo, el albino traía una expresión horrorizada y las lágrimas recorrían con insistencia sus pálidas mejillas. Seguramente, después de la batalla él no tendría el mejor de los aspectos. Aun así estaba muy feliz; había logrado ver a Killua una vez más antes de su final._

−_¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota! – gritó rompiendo en llanto, cayendo a su lado, de rodillas. Él suspiró una vez más sin deshacer su sonrisa._

−_Perdóname. – musitó antes de perder el conocimiento._

_._

Sólo unos momentos luego de no encontrar a Ging, para variar, se percató de algo sumamente importante. Desde que se había recuperado, no había tenido oportunidad de encontrar a Killua.

_Tu mano amor no quiero hoy soltar_  
_Porque yo sé, no la tendré otra vez_  
_Creo que cerrando mis ojos tú no te irás_  
_Y estarás por siempre junto a mí._

Llevaba algunas horas recorriendo la ciudad. Según sus amigos, Killua aún seguía ahí. ¡Cómo lo había olvidado! Morel le había dado algunas indicaciones, pero no le tomó mucha atención; cuando supo que su amigo seguía ahí partió inmediatamente a buscarlo. El cielo poco a poco se tornaba rojizo, pronto anochecería.

‹‹_Por qué no puedo encontrarlo…¡ya he estado aquí tres veces!››_ pensó exasperado al toparse con el mismo puesto de comida rápida, de nuevo. Suspiró resignado y con algo de tristeza. ¡Pero no podía darse por vencido! Dio media vuelta, y corrió. O esa era su intención…

−¡Lo siento mucho! Yo… empezó a disculparse, hasta que notó quién era la persona con quien había tropezado. Quedó en silencio, boquiabierto. Pero en cuestión de segundos aquella expresión fue reemplazada por una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.¡Killua!

Se contemplaron fijamente varios minutos, sonriéndose mutuamente, pero sin moverse ni un ápice. Luego, la expresión de completa felicidad del pelinegro fue reemplazada por una angustiada y arrepentida; las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

−K-killua….y-yo…trató de hablar, mas los sollozos insistían en interrumpirlo.

−¿¡Por qué lloras!?_ –_dijo alzando la voz, claramente nervioso. A pesar de eso, Gon pudo notar las pequeñas lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos azul profundo.¡Deberías estar feliz porque ya estás bien!_ –_agregó en tono de regaño, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

−…P-pero…

−Ya basta. Vuelve a la normalidad de una vez._ –_dijo suavizando su voz, con tono amigable y una sonrisa sincera. _–_Quiero presentarte a alguien._ –_añadió. El moreno se sobresaltó ligeramente, y removió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su antebrazo, en un gesto albino se volteó hacia alguna parte y gritó con fuerza¡Alluka!

Pronto pudo divisar a una jovencita que se acerba corriendo eufórica hacia su mejor amigo. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó efusivamente, colgándose en su cuello y siendo correspondida. Entonces, algo se trizó en su interior, y su respiración se detuvo. _‹‹Quién…quién es…››_

−Ella es Alluka. anunció volteándose con la menor._ –_Es mi hermana menordijo sonriendo.

El pelinegro mantuvo un silencio prolongado, intercambiando miradas entre Killua y Alluka. Finalmente, suspiró aliviado, sin comprenderlo del todo. Ambos Zoldyck se miraron confundidos.

−Hola, Alluka. ¡Soy Gon Frecss!

_A pesar de que al decirme adiós estás rompiendo mi corazón  
trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí  
Cómo podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí, obligando a mi corazón  
a dejar de amarte y verte partir._

Platicaron un par de horas antes de regresar a donde se estaban hospedando Killua y Alluka. La pequeña mostraba gran interés por el mejor amigo de su hermano, y, para alivio del ojiazul, ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Tal vez eran más similares de lo que podría haber notado.

−Alluka, ya es hora de dormir- dijo el albino, sonriéndole. La joven estaba en el suelo, frente a Gon. Al parecer jugaban a algo…quién sabe qué.

−¿Eeeh? ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?_ –_ gimoteó desilusionada, con súplica en sus ojos.

−No, ni hablar. Tienes que ir a dormir. -dijo con falsa autoridad. La menor sonrió resignada y fue hacia el cuarto contiguo, no sin antes abrazarlos a ambos con cariño.

Era una pequeña posada. Los hermanos Zoldyck se estaban hospedando ahí desde que habían vuelto juntos a aquella ciudad. Las habitaciones no eran muy lujosas ni espaciosas, pero estaba bien, después de todo, sólo estaban 'de paso'. Una cama junto a un ventanal y un pequeño baño. Cubría las necesidades básicas. Este sería el último día que estaría allí.

−¿En serio está bien que me quede con ustedes esta noche?_ –_preguntó algo apenado.

−No veo cuál es el problema._ –_respondió con simpleza, apagó la luz y fue sentarse a un costado de su cama. El pelinegro le imitó y se quedó a su lado. Las estrellas podían apreciarse a través del ventanal. Era una noche muy hermosa e iluminada.

−Creo que te he causado muchas molestias… comentó algo nervioso, y con una timidez inusual en él.…sobre todo…su semblante cambió, esta vez, por uno serio y triste.…en ese moment..-

−Gon interrumpió. Ocultaba su azulina mirada tras sus cabellos, con la cabeza gacha. El moreno le vio intrigado y con un deje de preocupació será la última vez que nos veremos._ –_dijo con voz grave._ –_Debo dejarte.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra. El silencio reinaba en aquel ambiente, que de un momento a otro, se había tornado denso y pesado. Ambos permanecían inmóviles. Killua no era capaz de enfrentarlo, y Gon no daba crédito a sus palabras.

−…D-de q-qué …estás…hablando.._ –_articuló como pudo. Río levemente, el otro le miró de soslayo, agobiado._ –_Qué estás diciendo._ –_ exclamó riendo levemente.

−Mañana me iré con Alluka. Y tú te irás a buscar a tu padredijo serio.

−Ya basta, Killua._ –_dijo, riendo levemente. Sin embargo, los sollozos hicieron aparición._ –_No puedes irte, no puedes… y su voz terminó por extinguirse. Sentía como si un millón de lanzas atravesaran su pecho bruscamente. Directo en su corazón. Su cuerpo tembló y respirar se convirtió en una tarea de alta complejidad; los sollozos no lo ayudaban en nada. No comprendía porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan violenta. No estaba seguro de comprender del todo las palabras de su amigo, ni las consecuencias de éstas, y su mirada seria y acongojada no ayudaba en nada. El albino volvió la mirada hacia sus propios pies, evitándolo.¡NO PUEDES DEJARME!_ –_ gritó rompiendo en llanto. Tomó uno de los hombros del ojiazul con un gesto tosco, y le obligó a verle.¡No puedes…!No puedes…. ¡Por qué…! …Por qué… balbuceó, ejerciendo fuerza sobre los hombros ajenos, esta vez, con ambas manos. El llanto no cesó.¿…a-acaso…fue mi ..culpa..? …n-nunca quise….y-yo…. siguió balbuceando frases inconclusas dentro del inconsolable llanto. No fue capaz de percatarse en qué momento el peliblanco lo había atrapado entre sus brazos conteniéndolo, pero cuando lo hizo, dio rienda suelta a todo el llanto que había intentado ocultar.

_No puedo hablar y hay tanto qué decir  
Mi corazón no para de llorar  
No puedo tratar de retenerte un poco más  
Porque sé, debo dejarte ir._

¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué debía sufrir tanto? Estaba a punto de encontrar a Ging. Killua era bastante feliz al estar con Alluka, según le había comentado. Ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas, y esta separación no debía ser para siempre ¿verdad? Estaban a salvo y vivos. Y aun así…el dolor y la desesperaciónse apoderaban de sí con ímpetu.

‹‹_No lo comprendo del todo….pero, no puedo imaginarme sin Killua a mi lado.›› _

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, y ambos niños, seguían abrazándose con necesidad y cariño. Sólo podían oírse los esporádicos sollozos del pelinegro. Killua acariciaba con cariño los ébanos cabellos de su mejor amigo, y aunque éste no lo había notado, él también había sido víctima de un desconsolado llanto, impregnado en tristeza y melancolía.

−¿Por qué?_ –_preguntó con más calma. Su voz volvía a la normalidad.¿Es por Alluka? ¿Quieres estar solo con ella?_ –_preguntó, evidentemente, celoso. No había logrado pensar en alguna otra posibilidad. El caos aún imperaba su mente.

−No seas tonto._ –_ respondió en un susurro._ –_Es cierto que debo proteger a Alluka, pero ya tenía decidido alejarme de tu lado._ –_agregó con pesar.

−Entonces…¿de verdad quieres irte? ¿Es por tu propia cuenta?_ –_preguntó con la esperanza de una negativa.

−Tú debes ver a Ging, así qué…-

−¡Pero tú debías venir conmigo!_ –_ reclamó con tono infantil; su voz amenazaba con quebrarse nuevamente.

Luego de eso, la conversación no continuó. Pasaron el resto de la noche uno junto al otro, estando lo más cerca que podían. Al día siguiente, finalmente, y luego de dos largos años, tendrían que separarse, y seguir cada quien con su camino.

Nunca pensó que eso podría ser tan doloroso. Pero, aquel cuestionamiento seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Killua era su mejor amigo, la persona que más apreciaba y por quien daría hasta su propia vida…pero eso no justificaba su reacción tan…egoísta. _‹‹Después de todo, he pasado mucho tiempo con él…de seguro soy quién lo conoce mejor. No entiendo porqué esto debe terminar así›› _repetía su mente una y otra vez.  
Pero…¿y si de verdad la felicidad de Killua estaba lejos de él? ¿Sería justo negarle aquello? _‹‹Sólo quiero que sea feliz…pero, ¿por qué no puede hacer eso estando conmigo?››_

_Por última vez tu rostro miraré  
Y escucharé tu voz cerca de mí  
El dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá  
Mas tu amor… nunca pasará _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, podía sentirlos hinchados y adoloridos. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, solo. ¿Solo? ¿Y Killua? ¡No habría sido capaz de abandonarlo mientras dormía! ¿O sí? Se incorporó de golpe, inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación, temeroso no encontrar a su amigo. Volteó una y otra vez, sin resultados. _‹‹No sería capaz…››_ pensó al borde las lágrimas. Entonces, lo vio ingresar desde el cuarto de baño. Suspiró aliviado, sin embargo, no tardó en recordar la situación y su mirada se tornó triste.

−Ya estás despierto. comentó. Traía el cabello húmedo, lo que hacía ver su piel aún más pálida de lo habitual. Gon asintió en silencio, sin estar seguro de qué debería decir.

Se observaron atentamente, el pelinegro con una mirada llena de dolor, mientras que el albino mantenía la neutralidad, como si le fuese natural mantener la calma después de todo lo que había sucedido, y justo antes de que ocurriera todo lo que debía suceder.

Al ver que el moreno no hacía amago alguno por iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación, desvió sus ojos, con clara y efímera decepción en su rostro. Iré por Alluka._ –_dijo con naturalidad cerrando los ojos y caminando hacia la puerta. Al instante el otro dio un respingo y fue hasta donde el albino, tomando una de sus muñecas justo antes de que éste llegara a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

−K-killua…murmuró. Su mirada era capaz de transmitir un sinnúmero de sentimientos, mas no podía verbalizar ninguno. _Y eso era justo lo que su amigo estaba esperando._

−¿Qué ocurre?_ –_ alentó, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una ligera presión en aquel agarre. Su mirada se volvió afligida, sin embargo, aún mantenía una pequeña esperanza. _‹‹Si me lo pides…si me pides que me quede, lo haré.›› _Era lo que intentaba transmitirle con la mirada. Aun sabiendo que ahora podría disfrutar de toda una vida por delante junto a su pequeña hermana, era consciente de que no quería separarse de su mejor amigo, aunque fuese necesario, como se lo había aclarado su maestra, tiempo atrás.

El moreno le acercó con brusquedad para quedar frente a frente y a escasos centímetros de su amigo, manteniendo su mirada angustiada e impotente, e incluso así, un una palabra salía de sus labios, que sólo podían temblar levemente de vez en cuando.

−Gon…−habló con inesperado temor. −…¿No vas a decirme nada? – preguntó, con un grado de sinceridad altísimo (raro en él), transmitiendo ello en sus ojos y su en melancólica expresión. El aludido ahogó un suspiro ante esta actitud, sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento.

‹‹_¡Habla! Di algo ¡Lo que sea!››_ trataba de alertarle su cerebro, pero sólo consiguió un par de balbuceos sin sentido.

−¡Onii-chan! ¡Estoy lista!

Oyeron ambos, a lo que se sobresaltaron levemente. El albino se entristeció a tal grado que de un instante a otro las lágrimas habían bañado su rostro, mientras que el moreno aún no entendía cómo debía reaccionar.

−Dame un segundo, Alluka−habló con tono feliz. En otra vida, Killua Zoldyck podría haber sido un gran actor.

Desvió su vista al suelo, deshizo el agarre que lo mantenía unido a su amigo, y pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos, para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas. Después de todo, esa había sido la última luz de esperanza que podría haber esperado. El resto, ahora, era inevitable.

Le vio a los ojos, comprendiendo que ése sería su último momento a solas, quizá hasta siempre. Suspiró resignado y apesadumbrado. Su expresión volvió a ser neutral, mientras que Gon aún mantenía su mirada suplicante y llena de tristeza.

−Te esperaré fuera, luego podremos separarnos. –ultimó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo tras ella.

Era como si pudiera ver todo en cámara lenta. Cada palabra articulada por su mejor amigo, cada movimiento, cada imperceptible destello en sus ojos….y sin embargo, no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma.

−¡Espera, Killua! –gritó cuando fue demasiado tarde. Había quedado totalmente estático por varios minutos, hasta que al fin pudo salir de su transe, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era capaz de detener los hechos que vendrían a continuación. Ahogó un sollozo, decidido a pasar de la mejor forma sus últimos minutos junto a su amigo.

Luego, los tres jóvenes se hallaban recorriendo la ciudad, por última vez, puesto que ese mismo día, ambos bandos comenzarían un nuevo viaje, en direcciones contrarias.

Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Como si no fuera gran cosa lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento. Gon se concentraba al máximo en disfrutar lo más que podía su tiempo con Killua. Alluka lo facilitaba bastante: por un momento olvidó por completo toda la situación en la que se hallaba, y al parecer, su amigo también. Era como siempre, ambos, juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El tiempo transcurrió con imperceptible rapidez durante esa hora.

−Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos. – dijo, deteniéndose. La pelinegra no soltaba su mano en ningún momento. Ambos veían sonrientes a moreno.

−S-sí. –asintió, haciendo gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Una sonrisa afligida adornó su rostro.

−Ten cuidado. –agregó con cariño.

−Lo haré. –respondió bajando la voz. –Killua..¡Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí! –agregó con energía, sintiéndose, extrañamente, apenado. –Además…en ese momento…yo…−dijo, refiriéndose a todo lo que habían vivido luego de combatir a la guardia real. El ojiazul le vio con aflicción, y una suave sonrisa, que amenazaba con morir en cualquier momento.

−Bueno, cuando dijiste "¡Esto no te importa!" o "Lo haré solo, por mi cuenta" sí estaba bastante _molesto…_− dijo sin pensar.

Entonces, el pelinegro reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras concentraba su mirada castaña en la azulina. Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho cuando por fin comprendió lo cruel que había sido con su mejor amigo. ¡Ni siquiera lo había notado antes! ¿Qué clase de persona era? _‹‹Ahora comprendo por qué quiere seguir solo con Alluka...›› _pensó desanimado. Asumiendo y reconociendo que todo era su culpa. Ciertamente, Killua no se merecía nada de lo que le hizo. _‹‹Lo lastimé….y mucho. ¡Pero…! …No quería hacerlo…cómo es que ni siquiera lo noté…›› _Pronto, las lágrimas volvían a enjuagar sus ojos.

−¡Lo siento mucho, Killua! –gritó. Quedó con sus rodillas y palmas contra el piso, y ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza−¡En verdad, lo siento! –repitió sin abandonar su ímpetu.

Ello, de alguna u otra forma, hizo sentir mejor al de tez pálida, por lo que rió levemente.

−Killua, lo lamento…−seguía repitiendo desde el suelo, sin atreverse a dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo.

−¡Onii-chan! –regaño la menor, viendo al aludido acusadoramente. Le vio de soslayo y volvió su vista hacia el moreno.

−Está bien, deja de disculparte−le dijo con volviendo con sus aires despreocupados. –Levántate.

Hizo caso, volviendo a encararlo, con una mirada triste y arrepentida.

−¡No puedo! –alegó enérgico, con un par de lagrimillas alrededor de sus ojos. –No puedo…− repitió, bajando el volumen de su voz−…ya no puedo…si tú no estás aquí…−dijo sin pensar, creyendo que sus esfuerzos por mantenerse temple sucumbirían en cualquier instante_._

_Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós, " Ya nos volveremos a ver"  
Fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final  
Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir si tú no estas junto a mí  
¿Cómo poder detener el tiempo justo aquí?  
_

El ojiazul le miró con ternura, dejando dentro de sí todos sus impulsos y pensamientos. Esa vez no podía darse el lujo de dudar, ya que debía proteger a Alluka. Vio a la pelinegra, que alternaba la mirada, atenta y curiosa, entre ambos.

−Por cierto, Alluka fue quien te curó. – afirmó sin estar seguro porqué, ganándose una expresión sorprendida por parte del pelinegro. –Gracias a ti− habló cambiando el tono de su voz− ahora estoy preparado para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. No lo habría logrado de no ser por ti, por lo que ambos te estamos muy agradecidos.– dijo, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los hombros de la joven para acercarla a él. Ella sonrió ante el gesto.

−Ya veo…−soltó con melancolía, sintiendo tristeza y feliz al mismo tiempo. Era muy confuso. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa alegre, que terminó siendo una afligida. Su mirada seguía plantada en la del albino, no podía asumir que esos ojos no volverían a estar sólo para él.

−¡No pongas esa cara! –regañó, sonriéndole suavemente. –Recuerda lo que dijo Kite. –agregó; en ese momento una pequeña luz de esperanza llegó hasta el moreno. –Pase lo que pase, y estemos donde estemos…

−¡…Siempre seremos amigos! –completó con desesperado entusiasmo, como su pudiera aferrarse a aquella frase.

−Seguro nos volveremos a ver. – añadió sonriéndole. Gon le sonrió de vuelta lo mejor que pudo.

−Bye bye ~ −exclamó feliz la chica de largos cabellos ébano, abrazándose al cuello del moreno. – Descuida. –susurró. –No estará lejos mucho tiempo, ¡Onii-chan te quiere mucho! –dicho eso, se separó de él viéndole con inocencia. Él no había comprendido del todo esa última frase, pero aún así le sonrió a la más pequeña, y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

−Cuídate mucho, Alluka. Y cuida de Killua por mí ¿si? – dijo amigable al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

−¡Siii ~ ! – asintió, mientras se hacía a un lado.

Killua quedó frente a Gon, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ninguno despegaba su mirada del otro, como si se tratara de un riguroso análisis. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, pero no detenían la tarea de observarse mutuamente, y aunque mantenían la compostura, podía palparse toda la angustia que esta separación estaba desencadenando. Sin embargo, simultáneamente, habían decidido no demostrarse tal cosa.

−Mantengámonos en contacto. –dijo el albino. –Llámame si alguna vez necesitas ayuda. Yo haré lo mismo. – agregó sonriendo decidido.

−¡Lo haré! –respondió lo más alegre que pudo. –Cuídate mucho, Killua.

−También tú, Gon. –respondió. –Dale mis saludos a tu padre.

‹‹_Ging…ya lo había olvidado.›› _pensó, para luego asentir tristemente. Esa sonrisa llena de aflicción volvía a apoderarse de su rostro.

Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, simultáneamente, y voltearon, avanzando en direcciones opuestas.

Era todo.

Había terminado.

Se acabó.

¿No es así?

‹‹_No.››_ Inconscientemente, se detuvo, con la vista fija sobre sus pies. No podía, no quería asumir que de ahora en adelante, no tendría a Killua a su lado. Pero, si recordaba los últimos acontecimientos… Sabía que no comprendía del todo cuán duro había sido con su mejor amigo. ¿Estaría bien de esa forma? Tal vez Killua seguía molesto con él, y con justa razón. Pero, era injusto que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de compensarlo de alguna forma. _‹‹Si pudiera compensarte…si pudiera hacerte saber…que yo..-››_

El ajetreo de la ciudad no se detenía, todo continuaba su curso a su alrededor, sin embargo, para aquel joven, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando por fin pudo verbalizar todas sus emociones. Copiosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, eran tan violentos, que tuvo que llevar una mano hasta su boca para intentar controlarlos.

‹‹_No quiero esto, Killua. No quiero que estés lejos de mí…Deberíamos estar juntos para siempre. Te quiero…›› _

Quedó en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con amos antebrazos, como si su llanto pudiese pasar desapercibido.

–¿…Q-qué voy a ha-hacer…ahora…Killua…?–musitó entre sollozos. _‹‹¡Cómo voy a continuar sin ti!››_ le reprochaba mentalmente al culpable de su dolor. _‹‹No. ¡No puedo estar lejos de la persona que más quiero!››_ pensó inconscientemente, sin embargo, su cuerpo sólo reaccionó con un llanto más intenso, sin hacer amago de moverse.

Lo hirió, y lo dejó ir. Y tendría que vivir con ello: todo había sido culpa suya.

_Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel ya que tú no me puedes ver  
El valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti  
Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí y yo nada puedo hacer  
Espero que sepas, yo siempre te amaré._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá! (: de verdad, gracias!  
Si alguien se ha inspirado en la canción para escribir alguna otra cosa, por favor, HÁGALO. Yo pienso en TANTAS cosas con ella…esto sólo fue un pequeño desvarío -w- [digo, como ejemplo, esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, quise tomar una posible perspectiva de Gon en lugar de Killua (lo que creo que es raro en mí!)]  
Son libres de hacerme saber cualquier crítica, error, sugerencia, opinión.  
GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
